Reflection
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Mary Ann había dejado la casa el día que descubrió la caja de herramientas que Steve escondía en el estudio. La caja de herramientas que le pertenecía a su padre y que guardaba un misterio que estaba amenazando con destruir todo lo que recordaba de su mamá, la caja de herramientas que Steve le había ordenado que dejase sola. Mary no era buena para dejar las cosas solas.


Mary Ann había dejado _la_ casa —la casa de su infancia había dejado de sentirse como su hogar muchísimos años atrás— el día que descubrió la caja de herramientas que Steve escondía en el estudio. La caja de herramientas que le pertenecía a _su_ padre y que guardaba un misterio que estaba amenazando con destruir todo lo que recordaba de _su_ mamá, la caja de herramientas por la que Steve le había reclamado y la que le había ordenado que dejase sola.

Mary no era buena para dejar las cosas solas.

En retrospectiva el salir de la casa no había sido una decisión muy inteligente —había hecho que Steve tuviese más oportunidades para esconder el contenido de la caja, había hecho que su relación recientemente más amigable retornase a un punto distante, había hecho que perdieran esos momentos juntos que habían empezado a compartir y había hecho que volvieran a los mismos patrones del pasado que los habían alejado antes— y quizá un poco impulsiva. A dos semanas de la Navidad, Mary se encontró parada frente a esperando que Steve le abriera con cierta incertidumbre.

Para despedirse de él.

Ella no se quedaría en Hawái para la fecha, no podría aunque quisiera, y aún no sabía si _quería_ , porque había prometido a tía Deb volver a Los Ángeles para pasar las fiestas juntas. Salvo por memorias fugaces como estrellas, Debora McGarrett era la madre que Mary podía recordar con perfecta y dolorosa claridad. Tía Deb era, además, la única familia que sentía completamente _suya_. Tan egoísta como eso sonaba.

Deb había sido la roca en la vida de Mary de una forma en la que ni Steve ni su padre habían calificado, había sido los brazos que la consolaron y la voz que la regañó. Había sido el cariño que ansiaba desesperadamente y una figura contra la cual rebelarse sin temor al abandono. Tía Deb no era perfecta, su relación era una montaña rusa durante la mayor parte del tiempo pero ella era la mejor persona que había conocido.

Y ella ya había decepcionado a su tía antes.

Más de una vez.

Y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Había tenido la intención de invitar a Steve a pasar las fiestas con ellas en el continente, al principio, pero él siempre había declinado las oportunidades antes y aún no estaban lo suficientemente bien en el aspecto fraternal de su vínculo como para que eso fuese diferente. Aún no estaban listos para crear un resistente puente entre ellos. Prefería asegurarle que ella todavía quería que ser parte de una familia normal y que su relación aún no estaba rota, aunque peleasen. Que no lo estaba abandonando pero que… que ella no pertenecía allí tanto _como_ él.

Steve amaba la isla, y siempre había sido más kama'aina que ella, más anclado a todo lo que representaba esa tierra. Mary tenía L.A. en la sangre, donde las luces y el pavimento y las amistades fáciles te arrastraban si no tenías cuidado. Y ella no sabía tener cuidado.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces y esperó.

Pese a que Steve le había dejado una llave de repuesto, porque obviamente él era el protector hermano típico, Mary había decidido no usarla. Él había estado enojado por lo de la caja, la maldita caja que tenía cosas de sus padres y ella también tenía derecho a saber, pero seguía siendo su _hermano mayor_ y seguía siendo la persona que Mary había sabido que era debajo de esa armadura que había empezado a usar el día que se graduó de la escuela militar. Tocar la puerta implicaba una pregunta y no una imposición. Era una muestra de su buena voluntad, su intento de enmendar las cosas.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera tocar de nuevo, pero no fue el rostro de su hermano el que emergió del interior. No fue, tampoco, la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro ( _«Su nombre es Catherine, Mary»_ ) que había visto una vez en la casa usando la ropa de su hermano.

Era una niña la que le devolvía la mirada desde el interior de la casa. Una pequeña y sonriente niña, de pelo castaño y ojos color café.

— _Hola_.

Mary parpadeó, una profunda sorpresa cayendo sobre ella como un muro, antes de que una voz —otra voz— le diera algo de sentido a la imagen.

—¡Grace! —El acento era vagamente familiar, lo había escuchado más en el continente, pero Mary no pudo relacionarlo con una persona en específico.

No lo hizo hasta que Danny ( _«Sis, conoce a Danno»_ ), el hombre que había visto en la oficina de Steve, apareció desde la dirección general de la cocina. A diferencia de la última vez no llevaba corbata ni un bastón, vestía una simple remera azul y jeans. Y gesticulaba. ¿No la había regañado así su padre, con ese mismo tono y esos mismos ojos, cuando la ansiedad y paciencia tomaban mejor de ella? Se quedó inmóvil, sacudida por la imagen vivida en la memoria, viendo a la niña pequeña (« _Grace_ ») caminar hacia su padre con un rostro de apropiada disculpa y cómo él sonreía en respuesta.

—¿Qué te dije de abrir la puerta? No estamos en casa, cariño.

Fue una conversación tan... tan típica, hogareña y _ordinaria_.

Tres cosas que Mary no había tenido en demasía desde que había salido de Hawái a los nueve años.

—Lo siento, Danno —se disculpó la pequeña. Mary se quedó allí, bajo el umbral de la puerta de la casa de su infancia sintiendose una intrusa—. Creí que era la pizza pero es la hermana de-

Danny levantó súbitamente la mirada para fijarse en Mary, como si hubiese recordado que ella estaba allí y se acercó a la puerta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, de repente luciendo tan incierto como ella se había sentido apenas un segundo atrás—. Lo _siento_. Pasa, Mary. Esta es tu casa, no te quedes allí.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella, después de que Danny la hiciese entrar, fue lo que la despertó.

—¿Steve?

La cara de Danny cayó por un momento y Mary lo vio presionar la palma de una de sus manos contra los ojos.

—Supongo que no te avisó, eh —dijo, y sonaba insólitamente apenado. Mary vio que Grace se movía con rumbo a la cocina con aire dubitativo mientras su padre hablaba—. Durante un fin de semana al mes se presenta en la base como reservista. Es una obligación.

Mary Ann suspiró. Tanto por arreglar las cosas con su hermano. Su tiempo era terrible, realmente.

—Me había comentado algo —respondió.

Steve y ella no eran muy buenos en todo ese asunto de la comunicación. En su defensa, tampoco su padre lo había sido y las cosas no nacían naturalmente si las habías estado evitando durante tres cuartas partes de tu vida.

—Imagino que sí —dijo Danny, pero el filo de su voz era más duro de lo que esperaba. Mary lo vio masajearse el cuello antes de hacer una pausa—. También imagino que no hablaron últimamente tampoco.

Mary había hecho un punto al irse de la casa con un gran escándalo —incluso había gritado— y luego se había arrojado a una investigación clandestina que todavía estaba en progreso y de la que se había prometido no hablar hasta obtener algunos resultados. Steve no había intentado comunicarse con ella pero Mary tampoco le había dado apertura las pocas veces que se habían visto desde entonces.

No podía decirle eso a un virtual desconocido, aún pese a que dudaba que él no lo supiera.

 _«Y hablando de desconocidos...»_

—¿Es tu hija? —preguntó Mary cuando en realidad lo que estaba en la punta de la lengua era: « _¿Qué están haciendo en esta casa?_ ». La niña había desaparecido ahora, probablemente rumbo a la cocina considerando el aroma que estaba llenando la estancia.

La cara de Danny se suavizó de nuevo y Mary sintió otro eco de recuerdo apretando su corazón.

—Sí —dijo. Fue una palabra simple pero feroz, de una forma que Mary había pensado que pocas personas podían alcanzar—. Sí, es mi Grace. Debes estar preguntándote qué hacemos aquí, bueno, es que... Uh. Tiene que preparar _cupcakes_ para la escuela. Y la cocina de tu casa es mucho más grande que la mía. Steve nos la prestó- pero, pero _creo_ que nos olvidamos de pedirle a alguien más su permiso antes de venir a ocupar el lugar, ¿eh?

Muchas personas se olvidaban de Mary Ann McGarrett.

Era difícil ser la desastrosa hermana pequeña que era puesta a un lado.

—Esta casa es de Steve más que mía —declaró—. Si él te dio permiso de quedarte-

—¡Danno!

—Ese debió ser el temporizador —dijo Danny, con una sonrisa—. Esta casa es tuya, Mary. Estamos haciendo la última tanda así que ya podremos-

—No, no se vayan por mi causa. Solo quería, ya sabes- llamaré a Steve luego, y hablaré con él. Está bien.

Danny la estudió por un momento.

Mary nunca había retrocedido cuando se sentía examinada pero realmente no tenía idea qué hacer cuando la expresión del compañero de su hermano, un desconocido prácticamente para ella, suavizó el gesto.

—¿Tienes ganas de quedarte a comer con nosotros? Tengo que volver a llamar al _delibery_ porque realmente se están tardando mucho y podría pedirte-

—¡Danno! ¡Ven!

—Soy muy solicitado —dijo él y por un momento le apretó el brazo a Mary antes de encaminarse rumbo a la otra habitación. Ella se preguntó que había estado viendo en su rostro—. Pero hablo en serio, quédate si tienes ganas. Solo seremos Grace y yo. Le encantará conocerte.

—Tú _no_ me conoces.

—Es cierto —admitió, su gesto sereno apaciguando la amargura que Mary escuchó en su propia voz—. Pero he visto una expresión como la tuya antes. Alguien que necesitaba algo de compañía y no sabía pedirla.

—¿Steve?

Danny alzó los hombros sin comprometerse. —No solo él.

—¡Danno! ¡Ven aquí!

Mary se rio.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Si realmente tuviera que explicar por qué no se fue de la casa, no sabría hacerlo.

No había una buena razón para quedarse pero tampoco había encontrado una buena razón para irse.

Si se marchaba volvería a la casa que había rentado para pasar el tiempo y terminaría saliendo para olvidarse que estaba sola. Si se quedaba, por otro lado, podría satisfacer su curiosidad. Mary había pasado en la casa los suficientes días para ver una semblanza de rutina en el día a día de Steve —él se levantaba al alba y se ejercitaba antes de desayunar rápidamente y salir rumbo al trabajo— pero eso era todo. No había visto a Steve interactuar con la gente más que en eventos puntales y ella quería saber de su vida, de las personas que él conocía, con la gente que convivía. Sabía, por esos días viviendo allí, que Steve pasaba mucho tiempo saliendo con sus compañeros de trabajo y con Danny en particular. Cuando Steve no estaba Mary generalmente usaba el tiempo para salir porque estar allí sola era muy distinto que estar allí con Steve.

Mary Ann, no obstante, estaba mucho más interesada en la pequeña niña sonriente de ojos color café.

Después de que los _cupcakes_ que Grace quería hacer estuvieran debidamente ordenados sobre todas las superficies disponibles en la cocina y Danny hubiese salido para llamar a la casa de comidas, las dos habían quedado solas.

—Danno dice que no es muy amable mirar fijamente —dijo la pequeña. Aparentemente no había estado tan concentrada en decorar los _cupcakes_ como parecía—. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—No soy buena decorando.

Grace levantó la mirada por un momento, sus cejas arrugadas adorablemente sobre su nariz. —¿Lo has intentado?

Mary había decorado sus cuadernos, sus pasteles y demás pero dudaba que aquellos diseños tempranos fuesen algo remotamente agradables a la vista. No había perdido mucho tiempo en la vida simplemente dedicándose a decorar algo.

—El tío Steve también dijo que era malo —dijo Grace. Algo dentro de Mary tembló un poco en el cariño que brillaba en los ojos de Grace al hablar de su hermano. Había una rareza en todo ello, una suave capa de ilusión—. Pero los suyos quedaron mejor que los que Danno hizo la primera vez que tuvimos que prepararlos.

Mary se acercó a la mesa principal por impulso más que decisión, que era básicamente su forma de actuar por defecto si era realmente honesta, y tomó la mezcla que Grace le estaba ofreciendo. Ninguno de los _cupcakes_ era una obra de arte, ni siquiera los que había comenzado Danny, pero se veía el progreso en cada uno, mejora en la técnica y en el modelo.

—¿Hicieron de estos con mi hermano, entonces?

La sonrisa de Grace era igual a la de su padre. Tal vez era el único rasgo compartido que brillaba entre ellos.

—Una vez... ¡Y a todos les gustaron! Es la receta de mi tía Stella. A estos los vamos a llevar para una reunión-

Mary no recordaba a su papá ayudándola en algo tan mundano.

Para esos detalles siempre habían estado su mamá y, luego, su tía Deb. Oh, su padre la adoraba. Al menos, en sus recuerdos, él la adoraba.

Mary solía recordar a John McGarrett leyéndole cuentos en las noches, en salidas ocasionales a acampar, en pequeños viajes a la playa. Eran sus memorias preciadas, esos pequeños instantes de conexión que aún sentía verdaderos. Pero Mary había perdido a su mamá antes de cumplir los diez y su papá la había enviado con su tía no mucho después de que lo hizo. Había perdido a Steve, también, a lo largo del camino.

A veces se preguntaba si él se sentía como un hijo único, sin hermanos.

—Me alegro que tu papá te ayude con estas cosas —comentó, antes de poder encontrar la forma de callar—. Mi papá solamente sabía sacar la parrilla y-

Y eso era todo. Algo frío le apretó los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. Mary había olvidado el resto de lo que era John McGarrett.

Extrañaba a su padre casi tanto como odiaba lo que les había hecho.

Los McGarrett, supuso, habían nacido con algún signo que gritaba « _complicados_ » o quizá tenían una terrible suerte en lo que a desgracia se refería.

—A mi mamá no le gusta preparar postres —dijo Grace—. Y Jeraldine no podía ayudarme así que-

—Así que fui tu última opción —interrumpió Danny. A pesar de las palabras, su sonrisa negaba cualquier calor—. Me hieres, monito. Me _hieres_.

Grace se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Sabes que te quiero, Danno.

Él se rio. —Yo también te quiero, monito.

Mary puso especial cuidado en darse la vuelta y agarrar algunos tratos para limpiar con la intención de evitar mirar la escena. Había algo doloroso y reconfortante en la conversación y ella no quería pensar en nada de eso de nuevo. No todavía, probablemente no por un largo tiempo.

—¿Y la pizza?

—Está en camino ahora así que no te impacientes. Después de que terminemos de limpiar y almorcemos nos podremos ir. —Suspiró—. Y hay que empacar todos estos en sus cajas también.

—¿Nos vamos a ir tan pronto? —preguntó Grace, bajando la voz una octava. La sorpresa y la decepción se mezclaban entre las sílabas con asombrosa precisión—. El tío Steve dijo que podíamos esperarlo hasta que volviera.

—El tío Steve no vuelve hasta mañana, monito.

—Pero- ¿vamos a dejar a Mary sola? Podemos invitarla a merendar con nosotros. O cenar. Me gustaría jugar en la playa, Danno.

Mary se mantuvo en silencio, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Danny hizo un gesto gracioso con su cara, arrugando la nariz por un momento y torciendo la boca. Sus ojos se enfocaron gentilmente en ella antes de volver a su hija.

—¿Crees que Mary quiera quedarse con nosotros más tiempo? —preguntó él. Era un susurro, pero era el típico volumen que usaba alguien que pretendía susurrar y aún así hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído.

—Ella no nos rechazaría —respondió Grace en el mismo tono, evidentemente imitando a su padre—. Parece inteligente.

Mary sintió que los labios se le estiraban en una sonrisa.

No sabía de dónde venía eso.

—Más que su hermano sin duda.

Antes de que Mary tomase la decisión de defender a su hermano siquiera, Grace se había adelantado. —¡No seas malo con el tío Steve, Danno!

—Cariño, yo paso más de ocho horas diarias con tipo. Soy el más calificado para juzgar su comportamiento en el campo y, créeme, creo que muchos han sobreestimado su inteligencia. ¿Sabes lo que hizo en el último caso?

Mary se dio vuelta otra vez, sonriendo para sí misma al escucharlos conversar ida y vuelta sobre su hermano.

Fueron detalles de la vida de Steve que ella no conocía —que ayudaba a Grace con la tarea de ciencias, que le gustaba discutir con Danny sobre el uso de palabras y que había sido «criado por los lobos», que era el mejor haciendo castillos de arena, que era una amenaza para el bienestar público— y cada pieza fue guardada deliberadamente en sus recuerdos.

Mary sabía que no tenía una relación convencional con Steve, no la habían tenido desde que se separaron sus caminos en la infancia pero él era su hermano y estaba en ellos tratar de construir puentes. Y ella, a pesar de todo, quería hacerlo. A pesar de sus diferencias, de sus propios caprichos y la arrogancia de Steve que a veces le sacaba de quicio. A pesar que él la empujaba lejos y ella no sabía acercarse sin empujar todas las barreras.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Danny se había quedado en la orilla mientras que Grace se arrodillaba en la arena, buscando alguna cosa que se le escapaba. El atardecer los había encontrado más temprano de lo que ella había esperado. Resultó que el tiempo pasa igualmente rápido y lento cuando estas con una niña que tiene el doble de tu energía.

—Lamento haber ocupado tu casa —dijo Danny, al fin—. De verdad. Steve se suponía que estaría aquí hoy pero tuvo un cambio de planes e insistió en que viniéramos de todas formas-

—Ya te lo dije, esta no es mi casa. No como la de Steve… —Mary tragó pesado—. Me alegra que hayan estado aquí.

Danny asintió por un momento y le dio una larga mirada.

—Él te extraña, ¿sabes?

Mary no sabía qué responder a eso.

Danny y Grace habían estado hablando de su hermano por la tarde pero habían sido comentarios indirectos, siempre con un afecto palpable y haciendo que ella fuese testigo y no participe. Esta conversación, sin embargo, esta conversación era algo más.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—¿Decir? —Danny resopló, una expresión indescifrable relampagueando en su cara por un instante—. Tu hermano _no_ dice cosas, se calla y sus caras hablan por él. Pero, créeme, te extraña. No sé por qué te fuiste pero imagino que la razón por la que te quedaste hoy es mucho más obvia. Tú también lo extrañas.

Mary nunca había dejado de echar de menos a su Steve.

—Siempre tuvimos una relación difícil.

—Si ninguno de ustedes dos da el primer paso, será muy difícil que eso cambie. Si me permites mi no tan humilde intromisión.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Mary se alzó por un segundo.

—Voy a volar para L.A. para las fiestas, quería hablar con él antes de irme.

Danny pestañeó.

—¿Volverás? —preguntó. La preocupación en sus ojos no era para ella, era absoluta y puramente para Steve, pero igualmente hizo que algo se aflojase en su estomago por alguna razón.

Inhaló profundamente el aire salado y pensó en viejos recuerdos y memorias.

— _Sí_.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Esta historia tiene el nombre de la canción "Reflection" de Mulán, no estaba pensando en eso al escribirla pero de repente vino la letra y todo encajó con Mary Ann.


End file.
